Solitude is not the answer
by Miyabi1
Summary: [inu/kag] he's a CEO of a company and she's currently unemployed what forces of earth can bring them together? easy an envelope. it all starts out with an envelope...


**A/N: this is an alternate universe so there for the some of the characters maybe OOC…… n remember to review =D !!!!!!!! Okay this started off as my school work but hey I decided to use the idea as a fic for Inuyasha. So tell me what you think about it.**

**_~*Solitude is not the answer *~_**

**Chapter 1 **

*Kagome's P.O.V*

The breeze blew gently in my face. I watched as autumn leaves fell, falling slowly, swaying from side to side. I was in a park, sitting on a bench, sinking into deep depression for being fired yet again. It was a beautiful atmosphere, yet it was also depressing watching the once green and full of life leaves fall to the ground, in preparations for winter. With a sigh of defeat I picked up my suitcase and got up. Dusting the dirt of my skirt and turning around I stared at the tall building which once used to be my workplace. 

*Flashback*

            "Miss Higurashi!" the manager yelled in frustration. "It has been 3 times this week that you were late and I would not allow an employee of mine to have such tardiness!"

            "But sir, it wasn't something that I could help! I had to-" I protested. If it wasn't for that woman who sits in the secretary place and goes by the name of Kikyo I wouldn't have been late in the first place! Was it my fault that she could be bothered to get her lazy but of the sit and actually go and get the files from the post? Is it my fault that she might chip a nail if she did get the files from the post? It's not FAIR!

            "I will accept no excuses, Miss Higurashi. From now on you are requested to leave your position and to never work here again." The manager said with finality in his voice. I looked back at that Miss-too-good-for-you only to find her smiling smugly as if she did something good. "You had great potential Miss Higurashi if only you could correct your tardiness but the company will only give 3 chances and you have taken all your chances now. I'm afraid you have to go." 

            This was it. My only job paying for my apartment gone like that just because of Kikyo didn't like me? "Do I at least get my pay for this month?" 

            "Of course we will pay for what you worked this month. You have worked well despite some things." The manager said quickly. I think he was just glad that I'm leaving without much fuss at all. He wrote my cheque and thrust it in my face. In other words he kicked me out of the building in 3 seconds flat. 

*End of Flashback*

            Which brings me to the status I am in right now… unemployed. With heavy steps I walked towards my apartment while straightening my skirt. I wonder how in the world am I suppose to pay for the rent now.  If it wasn't for Kikyo who couldn't run her own errands I would still have my job, still have my pay. Oh well at least my *former* employee was nice enough to give me my month's pay, I thought while staring at the envelope that is in my hand. 

            My pace quickened as all I wanted to do right now is to indulge myself in a tub of ice cream like I do every single time I'm sad or depressed. I was walking so fast and with my head down I inevitably bumped into some poor soul causing the both of us to fall on the ground with documents flying everywhere. My elbows stung from the contact with the concrete, grazing my skin. Not to mention the pain of falling on my backside. I winced in pain as I tried to get up, looking down my heart saddened. My right knee was bleeding and there was a huge gaping hole in my brand new stockings. 

            "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" a deep male voice said from above. 

            I looked up to see a man in Armani business suit with the most beautiful silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes.  Catching myself staring at him, I blushed before stuttering that I'm fine.  Without a word the man picked up my stuff and helped me towards the bench that I previously occupied.  Lucky I didn't get very far from my original spot so I didn't have to walk so far on my injury. 

            "Miss, stay right here while I get something to tend to your wounds." He said leaving without waiting for my reply. So I sat there staring at his retreating form, recapping on what just happened in that couple of seconds. It has been awhile since I actually came in contact with a man. Excluding my boss and my family and of course Miroku, I have never talked to another male in these past 5 years after my last boyfriend broke up with me. It never creases to sadden me when I think about that. My ex-boyfriend dumped me for some other girl. It was so happen to because I'm ugly, fat and most of all dependent. I was too dependent on him. He said I couldn't do anything by myself. For the past years I have built an ice wall around me. He didn't need me so I don't need him. I grew independent I didn't need anyone in my life. It was with this thought I locked nearly the whole population out. It was also with this thought I worried my best friend Sango. She would often take me out to parties hoping that I will return to who I once was when I was only 18 but I'm 23 now and I can be the same naïve and trusting girl I use to be. 

            It makes me wonder who this man is. Why is he being so nice to a stranger he doesn't know? Maybe he just said that to get away from me and not do anything to help me. While deep in my thoughts I didn't notice this man coming back to me with a shopping bag in his hand. My head lifted up at the sound of running feet towards me. The sight before me was indeed the most handsome image ever. He was really a handsome guy. Long silver flowing hair with the most astounding amber eyes not to mention the tight ass he has. I mentally smacked myself when I heard that thought. All these years of training myself in not thinking of anyone that way was broken by a man I hardly know? True he maybe good-looking but that shouldn't affect me at all. 

            Due to my non responsive attitude towards him, he took out the first aid kit out from the shopping bag and got it ready to apply it on me.  "It might sting a bit" he said before kneeling down before me and apply the anesthetics on me. It was such a simple action yet it made me warm all over. I didn't understand what is happening all I know is that he was making me uncomfortable… not in a bad way too.  All I want to do right now is to get away from him. To get away from these feelings I have for a man I don't know. 

            "Umm sir – " 

            "Inuyasha"

            "What?"

            "My name is Inuyasha." He said staring at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

            "Well Inuyasha I thank you for your assistance but I'm fine now and I got to go." I said getting up from the bench. I was hoping to give off a graceful aura around me but I guess that got shattered the moment I winced in pain and my knees buckled. I would've fallen on the ground and succeed in hurting myself more if it wasn't for Inuyasha who caught me in time.

            "Miss – " 

            "Kagome"

            "Excuse me?"

            "My name is Kagome." I smirked. Back in your face smartass, you weren't intelligent enough to think that's my name too. So who are you to mock me? To day is so not my day for nice young not to mention hot gentlemen to act like prince charming. 

            "Umm Kagome are you sure your all right? I could call you a cab if you want." He was looking at me with the gentlest eyes I ever seen. With eyes like that how am I suppose to resist? Wait hold it girl! You are suppose to resist remember your in the making of the 'ice princess'!

            "I'm fine thank you. I could handle it myself thank you very much." With that said and done I gave him a little bow and headed towards my apartment… quickly. I guess that would be the last time I will see him. But then of course since when has fate been so nice and listen to what you wish for?

*Inuyasha's P.O.V*

            I sighed in defeat as yet another woman pranced around me trying to seduce me so that they could get the job. We need a model to sell our cloths and cosmetics not some bitch to walk around flirting with every guy on the team. My butt was getting sore just sitting here watching them prance around. At last the time to wrap everything up came and we could finally go home.

            "What's gotten into you Inuyasha? You have beautiful women posing in front of you and all you do is look bored? I for one am delighted with today." My best friend Miroku said, walking up to me. 

            "Of course you will find it fun and entertaining; after all you are a pervert. What better way to check out the girls without getting slapped?" I turned my back from him and packed up my stuff hoping to leave this place as soon as possible. It's amazing how Miroku could be such a pervert and still be my best friend. I mean its downright embarrassing walking around with him when he is like asking girls he don't now out every single time.  In any case I'm tired and my eyes hurt from looking at women with too heavy makeup and too less clothing, all I want to do now is to go out that door and flop down in my bed and sleep. 

            "Hey Inuyasha aren't you coming with us to the bar?" Miroku yelled as I walked out of the door. 

            "No, too tired!" I yelled back. I walked quickly out of the building and walked in the quiet park nearby.  In my hurry I didn't noticed that a woman was walking in my direction too causing the both of us to fall on the ground.  Being the skilled martial artist that I am, I fell with even a scratch but the woman on the other hand wasn't as lucky.  I got up and saw the woman looking at her injuries. It was partly my fault that we crashed into each other. 

            "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I stood there staring into her deep blue grey eyes. This woman was beautiful, her flawless skin and great figure. Hearing her reply I snapped out of it. I could feel the blush trying to make its way to my face so in order to hide it I immediately kneeled down and started picking up the things she dropped for her. I can't help but keep glancing at her. After getting passes her radiant beauty I realized that she was injured. I hurried up and helped her to the nearby bench. I don't know what came over me but I told her to wait as I got something to treat her wounds before running off to the direction where a supermarket should be. 

            I can't believe I just did that. I don't know what's wrong with me but since I told the woman to stay there then I guess I have to go and get the stuff. Usually I don't care about the people I happened to knock down but there is something … something about this woman that I don't understand. I paid the cash register and walked out of the store. She probably left the place by now I mean I could be some psychopath although I'm not one but hey she doesn't know that. 

            I walked quicker when I saw her still sitting there staring off into space. 

            "Miss?" I said. I got no response so I thought I might as well get it over and done with so both of our lives can move on. I took the first aid kit out of the plastic bag and got the bandages out. 

"It might sting a bit" I said before kneeling down before her and apply the anesthetics on her. I don't know nor do I understand but something inside me wouldn't let me hurt her. It was a feeling I'm not use to so I got the job done as quickly and hope to get away from her yet a part of me want to stay with her. 

"Umm sir – " 

            "Inuyasha"

            "What?"

"My name is Inuyasha." I looked her in the eyes. I thought at least every woman would know I am. After all I designed most of their clothes until recently where I became the CEO of the company.

"Well Inuyasha I thank you for your assistance but I'm fine now and I got to go." she said getting up from the bench. She stepped forward but the pain from the cut on her knee caused her to fall. I got up quickly and caught her just before she could even hit the ground. I don't want a pretty face like hers scarred. 

"Miss – " 

            "Kagome"

            "Excuse me?"

"My name is Kagome." She smirked. Obviously the tone that I used on her did not pass her as she said it back in the same way as I did. Interesting… this was very interesting. I smiled despite the fact that there might me some disgust in her towards me. 

"Umm Kagome are you sure your all right? I could call you a cab if you want." I looked at her. She intrigued me and I didn't want her to go so fast. There was something about … maybe it's because she is the only person… well next to Sango who hasn't swoon over me. I have nothing for Sango but Kagome however…

"I'm fine thank you. I could handle it myself thank you very much." With that said she got her things and she walked … correction she limped her way away from me. I let out a sigh of defeat. It seems that I would not see that beautiful woman again. I got up from my position and stared after her for a while. Bending down I got my briefcase which had fallen when I fell down. At the corner of my eye I saw a white envelope. I picked it up and on it is says _Higurashi Kagome … _

I smiled I guess I will be seeing her soon anyway. 


End file.
